


Scissors

by SheepParadox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepParadox/pseuds/SheepParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that a pair of scissors would help you find your soulmate. (Reader is gender neutral!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> what a creative title lmao  
> after searching the internet for akiteru reader inserts and coming up mostly empty handed i decided to just write one myself :')

_Au where whenever you touch your soulmate for the first time their name is tattooed onto your arm._

After three back to back classes you are completely exhausted. On top of that your friend had found their soulmate and talked about them non-stop for the entire day, excitedly shoving their arm with their destined lovers name into your face. At first you were just as excited and happy for them, but after an hour their endless cooing started sounding more annoying than sweet. Now all you want to do was go back to your apartment, watch some TV and maybe pass out on the couch for the rest of the night. Smiling to yourself at the thought, you make a quick trip to the nearest convenience store to pick up some snacks and find yourself standing at the door of your small apartment. Your keys jangle as you twist them into the lock and open the door. You drop your bag on the floor and head to your bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. After changing into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt you grab the bag of goodies you just bought and settle down in front of the TV. 

Not fifteen minutes later you hear a knock on your door. Quickly swallowing the mouth full of popcorn you stand up and make your way over to the door. Standing in the doorway is your neighbor that just moved into the apartment across from you a few weeks ago. You've talked to him a few times in passing and you think his name is...Akiteru? Yeah that sounds right. He's around your age and after talking to him the first time you wondered how you got so lucky to be able to live next to someone so attractive. You remember stealing a glance at the inner skin of his arm out of habit, looking for a name inked onto the flesh there, finding it to be blank.

"Yes?" You ask raising your eyebrows, surprised and a little confused as to why he's knocking on your door. Your current state of disarray briefly crosses your mind before you brush it aside, too tired to really care. Akiteru looks a little sheepish as he's holding a pair of scissors still tightly secured in their packaging. This only confuses you more as you wait for his explanation.

"Uh, could I borrow your scissors by any chance? I lost my own in the move, so I had to buy these but I can't open them for obvious reasons." he chuckles nervously, his free hand shooting up to rub at the back of his neck. He's pretty cute when he's flustered, you note as you nod your head and let him into your apartment. 

"Thanks, no one else is home right now so you where the only one I could turn to. I was pretty tempted to just use a knife if you didn't answer." he said following behind you.

"That's safe," you giggle, "I'm glad you asked me instead of slicing your hand open for a pair of drug store scissors." Akiteru laughs again as you you lead him into the kitchen and pull open the drawer that holds your own pair of scissors 

"Here you go." you say as you hand him the tool. He nods and takes the scissors from your outstretched hand and slides his fingers into them. He starts cutting into the blister packaging around the scissors, the plastic squawking in protest.

"You go to school around here right? I think I've seen you around campus." You ask, keeping the conversation going. You really like the sound of his voice and you definitely wouldn't mind hearing it more. Honestly, you wouldn't mind getting to know Akiteru more in general.

"Yeah, I used to lived not too far from here but living within walking distance is so much more convenient than having to take the train everyday." he muses as he finishes cutting off the top of the packaging. Instead of cutting the rest of the package open, Akiteru grabs the two pieces of separated plastic and pulls. The casing rips and the freed pair of scissors clatter down onto the counter. He tosses the trash in to the bin beside the counter, but then stops to look at his hand. You peer over his shoulder to see what he was looking at, only to find a surprisingly large cut on his index finger.  
"You cut yourself!" you gasp, scurrying across the kitchen to open another drawer, this one holding a small first aid kit. You open the kit and pull out a small bottle of antiseptic and a band-aid.

"It's no big deal re-"

"No, let me see." you cut him off, holding out your hand. He sighs lightly at your stubbornness, but places his hand into yours. His hand is warm and a bit bigger than your own, with a few calluses along the palm, but otherwise smooth and soft. You fail to notice the sharp gasp from Akiteru and the slight tingle that races up your arm, too focused on his injury. You drag him over to the sink and open the bottle of antiseptic to pour over his wound. He hisses as the liquid washes over the cut and you mutter a soft "sorry" under your breath. You rip open the band-aid and wrap the protective adhesive around his finger. 

Akiteru seems a bit dazed as he looks at the cute kitten band-aid on his finger. His eyes travel down his palm to his forearm and settle there. You're about to ask if he was okay, joking about taking him to the hospital over a pair of scissors but his voice stops you.

"I...I just found my soulmate." He mutters shakily, mostly to himself but you hear him nonetheless. You glance down at his arm only to find "____ ____" in your hand writing inked onto his arm. You take a step back in surprise, then quickly bring your own arm up to check it. Lo and behold, you see _"Tsukishima Akiteru"_ neatly printed on your skin. You both look at each other, still a little stunned before a smile breaks out across Akiteru's handsome face. You can't help but follow suit, feeling a grin pulling at your own lips. 

"So, Soulmate, would you like to go out for coffee some time?" he asks, his smile turning in to a playful smirk.  
"I'd love too, Soulmate." You answer, already excited to learn more about the person you are destined to be with.


End file.
